ChinaXReader Three Cups Of Tea
by Kimiko278
Summary: ChinaXReader Oneshot! Check out my DeviantART account DevilsFromBelow!


"Come in, aru." A thick Chinese accent called from the other side of a wooden door.  
China, an old wise country had invited you for tea, hoping to become allies with your country. A few days ago he had invited you for tea, in hopes of strengthening the bonds and relationships between the two countries. You, currently, had never really had anything against the country China, you had really no opinion of him. All you really knew was that he was the eldest of the G8 members, and was wiser than most of them. He has a unique culture that had influenced many countries in Asia. That was pretty much it, besides the fact that he had the power to look younger than some of the countries that were younger than himself.

You took a deep breath, and walked into the room where you saw the old country sitting in a wooden chair by the side of a table made of the same type of wood. Across from the table was another wooden chair.  
"Sit down, aru." He sit calmly and you did as he said. He then poured you a cup of tea into a Chinese porcelain cup that had some kind of red design printed onto to it. He passed it to you and you took it from his hands.

_First cup, you're a stranger_

"I hope you are okay with 武夷岩茶*." China told you.  
You looked at him, a little confused with what he said, you weren't familiar with the Chinese language. You took in the light fragrance of the tea, hoping you knew your tea types well enough to tell what kind of tea it was. Hm, it was Oolong tea, a very popular kind of Chinese tea.

"Yes,thank you." You replied, and the room became very silent and awkward.  
"So, how was your day so far?" You asked him, breaking the silence.  
"哎呀*, not very pleasant, aru. First, I found out that my favorite panda was Russia in disguise and then he refused to leave my home, aru!" China said and started to rant a little.  
"It seems very frustrating."  
"You wouldn't believe, he's nothing but trouble, aru." China answered taking a sip from his cup of tea and you did the same.

"What about your day, (country name)?" China asked you.  
"Not very exciting." You responded. Your day was pretty plain so far, you've just been doing your regular day schedule, waking up, eating breakfast, doing paperwork, nothing has really happened.  
"I guess this would be the highlight for me today." You told China and you finished your first cup of tea.  
"I see, aru. it is nice to take a break once in awhile and just drink tea and relax." China smiled poured you a second cup of tea.

_Second cup, a friend_

After China poured himself his second cup he asked something that seemed very random.  
"Do you like cute things?" He asked looking at you with wide adorable, and hopeful eyes.  
Inside your mind you squealed like an insane girl, well did you love cute things? Of course!  
"Of course, it gives you a tingly feeling of happiness." You blushed a little, and smiled.  
"I agree, aru. I love cute things, especially pandas and Hello Kitty!" China smiled brightly, he seemed to be getting used to your presence. Who knew the wise country of China could act so childish? Not that you were complaining, you liked him this way.  
You giggled, "Personally I think (insert whatever you think is super adorable here)"  
"I agree aru! Maybe sometime we can go shopping for plushies and cute items, aru!" China smiled brightly.

You two kept discussing your interest and ideas for what seemed like ages. You two were treating each other like old friends and were laughing together at even the smallest jokes.

"Ah, I wish Japan could be here." China said after you two had a laughing fit.  
"Japan? Do you have some sort of relation with him?" You asked, wiping away a happy tear from the corner of your eye.  
"He's my little brother, aru!" China said proudly and finished his lukewarm cup of tea, "Too bad things weren't like how they were used to." China mumbled under his breath, with a slight hint of melancholy.  
"Let's talk about something else." You told China, not wanting him to act so sad.  
"Yeah, it's not something, I'd like to talk about, aru."

Then you finished your second cup of tea.

_By third cup, you're family_

After a few more laughs, stories and another cup of tea, China said this: "(country name), I want to teach a few phrases in Chinese."  
You looked at him and smiled, "Sure! What words do you want to teach me?"  
China smiled back at you, happy that you wanted to learn.  
"Repeat after me Mò shēng rén." China said slowly and clearly.  
"M-Mòshēng rén?" You repeated after.  
"That's right, aru!" China said and then used his finger to draw out the Chinese characters on the table. The characters were written like this: 陌生人  
"It means 'Stranger' in Chinese." China told you. You nodded, a little confused why he was teaching you this.

"The next say péngyǒu." China pronounced the phrase clearly, like he did with Mò shēng rén/Stranger.  
"péngyǒu?" You copied what he said.  
"Perfect, aru! I'm surprised Chinese isn't your first language!" China complemented and you felt your cheeks turn pink.  
China also fingered down the characters for péngyǒu onto the table: 朋友.  
"This means 'Friend'." China told you. You smiled and nodded, now you understood why he was telling you.  
"The last phrase I want you to say is jiātíng." China pronounced.  
"jiātíng." You pronounced it perfectly again.

"Very good!" China smiled and fingered the characters onto the table again: 家庭  
"And this phrase means-"  
"Family." You finished his sentence.  
"Huh? You already knew this phrase?" he asked you.  
"No." You giggled and blushed slightly.

_Three cups of tea, First cup, you're a stranger_  
_Three cups of tea, Second cup, a friend_  
_Three cups of tea, By the third cup, you're family_

* * *

**_Hopefully the Chinese characters appeared :D  
This is my first one shot! Sorry if it's terrible!  
The reason I wrote this was because I realized that not once in my life, have I written a one shot, so I decided to write a one shot that included the country my family is from, China! And why not make a reader insert?_**

China belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya  
You belong to you  
Story belongs to me

武夷岩茶 **_- Wuyi Rock tea/ Wǔyí yán chá/ Oolong tea  
哎呀 _****_- Aiyah_**

Yeah, I was kind of inspired by the story Three Cups Of Tea...Okay not really I was only inspired by the quote  
btw, this is kind of important to those who read or watch/follow/stalk me. The truth is I'm usually not really active on fanfiction. Recently I made a DeviantART account and you can read my more recent stories on there. You can also take a look at my MMD creations and stuff. So, you can look at that if you want. This story was taken from my DA account.


End file.
